1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, profiles of the users have been stored in a magnetic memory medium, an optical memory medium, etc. In the magnetic memory medium and optical memory medium, an individual file can be constructed in a layer manner. An information storage file exists in the individual file. Information can be stored in the information storage file.
Since an independent authentication key cannot be allocated to each individual file, however, the profiles of the users are protected by unitarily storing all of them and allocating the authentication keys thereto.
In a conventional information processing apparatus, however, when the memory medium in which the profiles of the users have been stored is loaded, profile information of the user in the memory medium cannot be read out before the user of the apparatus inputs authentication information (password or the like) necessary for performing an initial authentication process and succeeds in the initial authentication process.
Therefore, an initial user interface including input means of the authentication information for performing the initial authentication process has been predetermined on the apparatus side and cannot be matched with a preference of the user.
For example, there is a case where although the user demanded an audio input interface, he has to input data by a touch panel.
There is also a case where although a language used by the user is English, information is displayed in Japanese or an input in Japanese is required.
That is, hitherto, in case of transmitting and receiving information between the information processing apparatus and the memory medium of the user profile, before the initial authentication process is performed, a selection of a user interface corresponding to the user profile cannot be realized while maintaining a security level of the user profile.
In a conventional information contents delivery, in the case where there is information (violence scene or the like) which the viewer side does not want to see or the case where contents is constructed by a user level (payment fee level or the like) of the viewer, such a scene is replaced with a substitute scene.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, in the case where the information or the like which the viewer does not want to see exists in a part of the scene, since it is replaced with quite the different substitute scene, there is a problem that what kind of scene the inherent scene is cannot be recognized.